A Dursley at Hogwarts
by KD Skywalker
Summary: What if Dudley had to attend Hogwarts with Harry because of an accident? And what if there was more to Dudley then meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of that jazz…please don't sue me!! I've been thinking about this story for a bit, so hopefully it will turn out how I want it to. So enjoy!! The story starts off in the third year…

Chapter One:

Harry wearily walked into Professor McGonagall's office. She had pulled him out of potions class, much to his delight, but her demeanor the entire walk to her office, was what worried him.

"Sit Potter," she said, moving behind her desk. She sat down as well.

Harry quickly sat down and waited for whatever it was that she had to tell him. After a few tense seconds, she spoke up.

"There's been an accident," she softly said.

Harry looked at her blankly for a second. "What do you mean, professor?"

"Your aunt and uncle were killed in a car accident."

It took a second for everything to sink in. he might had wished that the Dursleys weren't related to him at times, but nothing like this.

"I know this is a lot, especially with the term just beginning," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. "Um, Professor what about my cousin?"

"That's the other thing," McGonagall said. "He will be attending Hogwarts starting next week."

"How?" he asked confused. "He's a muggle!"

"This was Professor Dumbledore's decision," McGonagall said sighing. "But he will be placed in Gryffindor with you. I know this will be difficult, but please make the best of it."

Harry nodded as he stood back up and left McGonagall's office.

* * *

All the way back to potions, Harry couldn't help but think of what his friends would say about Dudley attending school with them. Or what Malfoy would do to taunt him.

This year was turning out to be more then he had expected. He had blown up his aunt, ran away from the Dursleys, passed out due to a Dementor, found out that a psycho killer was trying to find him and kill him, then to top it all off his cousin was now going to be going to school with him.

This wasn't his year at all. And school had only been in session for three days.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: YAYAYAYA!!! I love all the reviews I got! It makes me feel loved!!! So since I am nice and got lots of reviews, here is another chapter! It would have been up sooner, but my dog was having a panic attack during a thunderstorm, so I had to deal with her. Anyways, enjoy and keep reviewing!!!!

Chapter Two:

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused. "Your cousin is coming here?"

Harry nodded. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione later that night.

"Blimey Harry, what are you gonna do?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I guess I'm just gonna do what Dumbledore thinks is right."

"Isn't he a muggle?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why is he coming here?" Hermione asked.

"I really have no idea."

* * *

For the next week, Harry's dread grew and grew. How was he going to explain who Dudley was to all his friends? Ron and Hermione could tell that he was really worried about it. Ron volunteered to explain to Seamus, Neville and Dean about Dudley once a sixth bed was added to their dormitory (somehow the dormitory seemed no smaller then it was with five beds). That took a bit of the pressure off of Harry. But still this was going to be a drastic change.

Earlier that week, McGonagall had informed Harry that he was to meet her on Wednesday night after dinner, so they could travel to Hogsmeade by school carriage to meet the Knight Bus, that was bringing Dudley to Hogwarts.

The entire trip to Hogsmeade, Harry felt sick to his stomach – either from seeing the Dementors or from the dread of having to once again go to the same school as Dudley. But he never opened his mouth to talk to about it to Professor McGonagall. He had to make it through this. He just had to. In all reality, Dudley was the only family he now had left.

The silence continued between Harry and McGonagall, as they waited in front of the Three Broomsticks for the Knight Bus. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry saw the purple bus appear then stop violently in front of them.

After a second, Dudley hesitantly appeared in the doorway followed by Stan Shunpike, who was carrying Dudley's trunk.

"Hi Dudley!" Harry said trying to put on a happy face for his cousin. He did have to admit that he had never seen Dudley look so bad in his life. And he swore that Dudley smiled when he saw him.

Dudley quickly scampered over to Harry while Stan loaded his trunk into the coach. McGonagall thanked him and the Knight Bus disappeared as fast as it had arrived.

"Now Mr. Dursley, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, in which you are now a part of. If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask."

Dudley nodded.

"Now then, we better get back to Hogwarts," she said getting into the carriage. "The headmaster is wanting to speak to you both."

Dudley and Harry followed suit and got into the carriage.

Once they were settled into the carriage (McGonagall in the front with Harry and Dudley in the back), Harry turned to look at his cousin.

He wanted to ask him a thousand questions, but something Dudley was playing with in his hands caught his attention. And even in the dark, Harry would never be able to mistake what it was.

"Dudley why do you have a wand?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Here ya'll go enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three:

After spending ten long years with the Dursleys, this was the last thing that Harry had ever expected to hear. It just wasn't Dursley-ish.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his large desk with Harry and Dudley sitting in plush chairs in front of him. Dumbledore had just explained to them the arrangement that had been made when Harry was left on the Dursleys' doorstep – raised and protect Harry until he was of age and Dudley wouldn't be sent an owl when he turned 11.

"So I can do magic?" Dudley asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "But I knew that it was your parent's wish for you not to. But now things have changed."

Harry still couldn't believe it.

"You are to meet with a different professor for tutoring each day as well as attend classes. Hopefully this will catch you up." Dumbledore said the Dudley. "And I'm sure that Harry will help you in anyway possible.

Harry could feel Dumbledore's gaze on him. "Yeah sure," he stammered out.

"Good, good." Dumbledore said standing up. "It's been a long day. I suggest a good night's rest."

Harry nodded and stood up with Dudley following suit. Dumbledore led them out of his office.

"Now we'll all make the best of this situation," he said before the boys walked back down the stairs. Harry sure hoped so.

* * *

When they got back to the Gryffindor common room, most everyone had already gone off to bed. But Ron and Hermione were still awake. They had said they would wait for Harry to get back with his cousin.

"Blimey," Ron whispered as Harry and Dudley came through the opening behind the Fat Lady. "That's his cousin?"

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Hush!"

"Hiya Harry!" Ron said, making a quick recovery.

"Hi Ron," Harry said walking up to them. He turned to Dudley. "Dudley these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Dudley looked at them, then lent down and whispered something into Harry's ear. "You have friends?"

He nodded yes. And Dudley realized that the tables had been turned. He was now on Harry's turf.

"Well its late," Harry said, pushing Dudley towards the boys dormitory. Ron followed them.

"Night Dudley," Hermione said as she walked towards the girl's side.

Dudley didn't say one word the rest of the night and Harry was thankful that Dean, Seamus and Neville were all asleep when they reached their dorm.

He dreaded what the next day would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I ended up having a social life! So enjoy!!!

Chapter Four:

As Harry walked with Dudley behind him through the Great Hall the next morning, he could hear all the whispers. He figured that a student the size of Dudley would be hard to miss.

When he finally reached where Ron and Hermione were sitting, he was grateful that they had left enough room for both he and Dudley. Harry quickly sat down while Dudley just looked around for a second. For the first time in his life, he was scared. His parents were gone; he was now in a strange place and most of all, his cousin had an advantage over him. Even the food in this place looked weird.

"Dudley, sit down," Harry hissed. "I promise the food isn't poisoned!"

Dudley sat down inbetween Harry and Ron. He felt a bit more comfortable since most of the people at the table he was at, weren't starring at him. Thanks to Ron and Hermione, the word had been spread through the Gryffindor house about Dudley and to be nice to him (mostly for Harry's sake).

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Dudley ate the smallest meal that Harry had ever seen him eat. This really shocked Harry. Something was really wrong with Dudley. Maybe he should try to talk to him later in the day.

* * *

The rest of the day was one of the oddest days that Harry had ever had at Hogwarts. Snape was awful as ever in double potions (even Dudley was scared of him). Yet, Draco Malfoy had only looked at Harry and his cousin, but didn't pay them much mind. He was enjoying being fussed over by Pansy Parkinson about his hurt arm.

After another small meal by Dudley at lunch, Harry really was getting concerned.

"You ok?" he whispered to his cousin.

Dudley nodded without saying a word. But Harry was still concerned.

Once their afternoon DADA class was over, Harry escorted Dudley to the Transfiguration classroom, where he was going to be having extra lessons with Professor McGonagall that day.

"Is everyday like this?" Dudley quietly asked, before they had reached the classroom.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen pictures and stairwells that move, ghosts around almost every corner, a boogie that can change its shape,"

"That's a Boggart," Harry said quickly correcting him.

"Yeah that thing," Dudley said continuing. "But is everyday like this?"

"Just about."

Dudley sighed.

"Is that what's been bugging you all day?" Harry asked.

Dudley nodded.

"Look you will get use to it all," Harry said. "It took me a while to do so."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "Living with you for ten years wasn't the easiest, but here it's different. And if you need help, just ask."

"What about that Professor Snake?"

Harry laughed. "It's Snape. But he'd probably help even if it kills him."

He knew that was a lie, but if it made Dudley feel better, then it was worth it.

"Will you wait with me until my lesson is over?" Dudley asked a few minutes later, when McGonagall was walking down the hall towards them.

Shocked a bit, Harry nodded yes.

During the lesson, he sat at the back of the room and worked on his Potions essay, while Dudley learned a quick overview of transfiguration from McGonagall. Every so often, he would look up at what was going on. He saw Dudley trying to change a match into a needle, with McGonagall being very patient with him the entire time. While McGonagall would be patient with Dudley, as would most of the professors, he wondered about Snape.

That quite possibly could be Dudley's downfall at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this has taken so long to post --- its been a hellish few weeks….anyways, hope ya'll like this and I know that I left it hanging at the end, but there is a method to my madness!!!!!

Chapter Five:

After a rough first few weeks, Harry noticed that Dudley had finally started to become comfortable in his new surroundings. But the most interesting thing that Harry had noticed was that Dudley had actually started standing up for him.

The most recent example was one day inbetween classes, Dudley heard Malfoy talking about Harry. So he shoved him up against a wall, told him that he was the only one who could make fun of his cousin and to back off.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up on the scene, there were all shocked. But none more so then Harry. What had gotten into his cousin?

* * *

"Now remember there visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege," Professor McGonagall said as she took up permission forms from the third years.

Harry ran up to her. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village. That's the rules Potter," she said.

Mr. Flitch began to lead the students with forms towards the village.

"But professor I though if you signed it…" Harry said.

"It has to be a parent or guardian," she said. "Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry Potter, but that is my final ruling."

McGonagall walked away as Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He said goodbye then turned and walked back into the palace. There was no use in arguing.

* * *

While his friends were in Hogsmeade, Harry spent the afternoon talking with Professor Lupin. He wanted to know why Lupin had stopped the Harry from facing the Boggart. Lupin had said that he thought it would had turned into Voldemort, but Harry said that at first he thought of him but remembered that night on the train with the Dementor.

"It seems that the thing you fear the most is fear itself," Lupin said.

Harry sighed and told him about hearing a woman screaming, think it was his mother the night she died.

That was when he learned that Lupin had gone to school with his parents and that Harry had his mother's eyes. He also learned that he had a talent for trouble much like his father.

Harry only smiled.

"You're more like them then you think," Lupin said. "That time will come when you see how much."

Harry really hoped so, especially with all that was going on this year.

* * *

"Why couldn't we go to Hogsmeade?" Dudley asked later that afternoon while he and Harry sat along the banks of the lake.

"Because your parents never signed my permission form." Harry said throwing a rock into the water.

"Oh."

A few minutes of silence passed by.

"What's Qeeditch?" Dudley asked.

"It's Quidditch," Harry said correcting him. "It's a game that the wizarding world plays."

"It looks hard."

"How do you even know what it looks like?"

"I've been following you when you go off to practice."

Harry looked at Dudley in shock. "Why?"

Dudley didn't say anything as he used a stick to draw in the mud. "Um..you're my only friend here and I kept hearing about this game and I wanted to see what it was. That's all."

"Is that why you stood up to Malfoy the other day?"

Dudley nodded. Harry now knew what was going on. Dudley was still trying to figure out his place at Hogwarts.

"Come on," Harry said standing up. "It's getting late and we better get back for the Halloween feast."

Dudley followed suit and stood up.

"I have another question," Dudley said as they walked back towards the castle.

"What's that?"

"Why are you the boy who lived?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted it to be. I promise that they will get longer! I promise that they will. So enjoy!!!!

Chapter Six:

Harry clinched the paper in his hand with a smile on his face.

He had a godfather. And that was all that mattered. He had another link to his parents. Yet as the Hogwarts Express made it was back to London after the spring term, he couldn't wonder who he and Dudley would be staying with over the summer.

It was far too dangerous to have Sirius come back and watch them. Lupin was out of the question because he was a werewolf (even thought Harry wouldn't mind). Hopefully it wouldn't be Aunt Marge.

Perhaps the Weasleys? Maybe the Grangers?

"Where's Dudley?" Ron asked, bringing Harry out of his train of thought. His new owl Pigwidgeon hooted excitedly for no reason at all.

"Probably pigging out on whatever he bought from the food trolley," Harry said with a smile. if there had been one thing that had shocked him more then anything this past year, including having a godfather who was considered a murderer, it was the change in Dudley.

When Dudley had first arrived at Hogwarts, he was scared and unsure of himself. But after several confrontations with Malfoy and finding friends of his own – he had become good friends with Neville Longbottom of all people – Dudley had seemed to come into his own. And Harry had to admit that having Dudley around was intimidating to some people into leaving him alone, like Malfoy. Besides, Dudley was actually good at magic, which shocked Harry and he was smarter then Crabbe and Goyle put together.

But the odd thing was after Harry explained why he was the boy that lived to Dudley, they seemed to grow closer as cousins. And Dudley actually gone several months without torturing him or anyone else who wasn't in Slytherin house.

It had been a good year after all. Probably the best that Harry had at Hogwarts so far.

And hopefully they would only get better. Especially with the Quidditch World Cup coming up that summer. Harry couldn't wait!

* * *

"So who are we going to stay with?" Dudley whispered to Harry as they passed through the barrier from Platform 9 and ¾.

"I'm not sure Dudley," Harry said as they followed behind the Weasleys and Hermione towards where Hermione's parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood.

Mrs. Weasley quickly hugged Harry tightly. Then much to Harry's surprise, she went on to hug Dudley as well.

"Now boys, Mr. Weasley and I have both discussed you both coming to the Quidditch World Cup with your cousin and she said that it is fine with her."

"Our cousin?" Harry and Dudley asked at the same time, looking at bit confused at each other.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said leading them to an older woman, who looked to be about Mrs. Weasley's age. She had dark hair, like James and Harry both had.

"This is your great-cousin Isra Peverell," Mrs. Weasley said. "She attended Hogwarts with Mr. Weasley and I. She is your father's cousin, Harry."

Immediately Harry recognized the woman. he had seen her several times in some of the pictures that Hagrid had given him. but he wondered why he hadn't been given to her when his parents had died.

Mrs. Weasley hugged the boys one last time, before leaving them alone with Isra.

"Come on boys," she said. "we better get home."

She smiled softly at them both. And it was in that smile that Harry knew everything would was going to be alright this summer. And just perhaps he would be able to learn more about his parents. But why hadn't Dumbledore ever told him about her?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know that these chapters aren't that long, but once I get up to year six or so, they will get longer. Sorry that this has taken so long to get up, but its been a hard month or so since I last updated. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven:

For the majority of the summer, Dudley and Harry spent it in London at their aunt's house. Here Harry found the freedom he had been longing for since he was younger. The house was small, but cozy. Harry and Dudley each had their own room. Even Dudley had his precious video game systems back and much to Harry's shock; he even let him play them from time to time. All in all this was now home.

While Harry had no doubts that Isra Peverell was his father's cousin, there was just something odd about her. Whenever he began to ask questions about his parents, she quickly managed to change the subject or avoid it completely. What was she trying to hide from him? He learned to live with it after a while. He figured that he would never be there for long, since he could now go to the Burrow easier to spend as much time as he could with the Weasleys.

The closer and closer it got to the Quidditch World Cup, the more excited that Harry and Dudley both became. And thanks to Isra, Dudley was going to be able to go with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys – she managed to get him a ticket as well.

Overall – it was shaping up to be a good summer.

* * *

The door to the Hog's Head opened in the early afternoon sun as Isra Peverell walked in. The Weasleys had just picked up Harry and Dudley for the Quidditch World Cup. She quickly spotted who she was looking for in a dark corner. She walked over to him and sat down at the table across from him.

"How have things been going?" he asked.

She sighed as she sipped on her butter beer that had been waiting for her. "This is the second hardest thing that I have ever done in my life," she said.

"I don't doubt that is isn't. But it's not like it's going to be this way forever."

"I know, but things weren't supposed to be this way. They weren't supposed to die."

"I understand, but there are things that happen that no one can explain," the man said.

She nodded in agreement, as she finished her butter beer. When she was finished, she leaned over and gave the man a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving the Hog's Head without saying another word.

* * *

After seeing what the Death Eaters could do at the Quidditch World Cup, Dudley wasn't sure if he wanted to be a wizard anymore. Maybe Isra would let him go back to Smeltings instead of Hogwarts. But after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley assured him that everything would be all right and Isra had sent him an owl telling him the same thing, Dudley agreed to go back to Hogwarts.

"Besides something exciting is happening this year," Mr. Weasley let slip to Dudley one afternoon, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were playing 2 on 2 Quidditch. "But keep that quiet."

Dudley nodded.

He wondered how much more exciting the wizarding world could get.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok so this chapter is a bit longer then normal. So enjoy! And feedback is always a plus and welcomed!!!

Chapter Eight:

"What has Sirius said about this Isra?" Ron asked as the Hogwarts Express made its way towards Hogwarts. "She sounds iffy to me."

"All he said in his letters was that she is my dad's cousin. That's all," Harry said rubbing his forehead.

"Does he know that your scar is hurting again?" Hermione asked looking up from her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry shook his head no. Ever since the events at the World Cup, his scar had been hurting more and more. And odd dreams had been happening more and more.

"I think he should know." Hermione said. "And maybe ask him again about Isra."

"What about…" Dudley said speaking up. But a look from Harry quickly cut him off. He didn't want Ron or Hermione (especially Hermione) knowing about his dreams yet.

"What about what Dudley?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Never mind."

* * *

"Why don't you want your friends to know about your dreams?" Dudley quietly asked Harry as they exited the Hogwarts Express and were making their way towards the carriages that would take them up to the castle. Ron and Hermione were a few feet in front of them.

"Ron would probably send an owl to his mother, who would be fussing over me immediately and Hermione wouldn't let me out of her sights."

"They at least care about you."

Harry looked up at Dudley. He could tell that he still missed his parents dearly. The past year had been a trying time for both of them. But Harry had to admit that Dudley had taken to being a wizard better then he ever imagined.

"There are people who care about you too, Dudley. Don't forget that."

"So are you going to tell them about your nightmares?"

"If they get worse I will."

* * *

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Flitch running up the aisle in a funny way, which quickly whispered something to the headmaster before running down the aisle again, cut off Dumbledore. That was when Dumbledore began to talk again.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand-alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The doors to the great hall opened up as a group of girls dressed in blue began to come up the aisle. When they reached the front of the hall, the stopped and released butterflies in the air. All the students began to clap.

"Blimey, that's one big woman," Seamus whispered as their headmistress walked up the aisle. Natalie and the rest of the Gryffindors turned to look at her. Natalie thought that she had to be the biggest woman that she had ever seen.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their head master Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore said continuing on with the introductions.

The doors to the great hall opened once again with a line of older boys walking in, carrying staffs that they were twirling around and hitting the ground with every so often causing sparks. Gasps went up from the Hogwarts students when the last two students and the head master entered.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron whispered. "Viktor Krum!"

Harry had remembered watching him in the Quidditch World Cup as the Bulgarian Seeker. He was good. Very good.

After the feast with the three schools, Dumbledore and Bartemius Crouch explained more rules about the tournament, including an age limit, much to the displeasure of many students, Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

"Wouldn't it be great if we could try to be the Hogwarts champion?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Dudley watched as the older students put their names into the Goblet of Fire.

"Not me. I'm too scared. I'm still not used to all this magic stuff. Our new professor scares me more than Snape does." Dudley said talking about Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry and Ron chuckled. "I agree with Dudley." Harry said. "I wouldn't want to be a champion either. I've been through way too much in my life already."

* * *

All three schools gathered in the great hall in anticipation to see whom the champions would be a few days later. After much anticipation, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory were the three champions that the goblet had chosen.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore said as he revealed the Tri-Wizard Cup. "But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Tri-Wizard cup!"

Everyone began to cheer when the goblet of fire began to suddenly glow red again as it spit out another piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it and read it in confusion.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" he said in confusion.

"No... No," Hagrid whispered.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore screamed out.

Harry sat there in silence and shock, as did everyone else. It took Hermione to get Harry to move.

"Go on Harry," she said. "Harry for goodness sake."

Harry slowly walked up to Dumbledore, who handed him the paper with his name on it. Harry couldn't believe it. The paper actually said his name on it. He turned and walked towards the trophy room where the other champions had gone.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet," someone yelled out as Harry walked past. He vaguely heard them as nothing but fear and confusion ran through his head. Who had put his name in the Goblet of Fire? Why had someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire?

* * *

Isra stood starring out her sitting room window. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was visibly shaking. She had just found out that Harry had been chosen as a Tri-Wizard Champion.

"Dumbledore said that he doesn't know how or why Harry was chosen," the man who had met her at the Hog's Head said from the couch.

"Then why let him compete?" she asked, turning to look at him with tears running down her cheeks. "He's only a boy!"

"I agree," the man said standing up. "But we've got to do what Dumbledore says. We've gotten this far."

She nodded as the man pulled her into a hug and held her close. "Soon everything will be set right," he whispered. "You'll see."


End file.
